Missed You
by Darkus Masquerade
Summary: Kiara Shaper misses her loved one, Harry Potter. Kiara Shaper is an OC own character .


_**Missed You (Harry Potter Oneshot for bandgeekgirl13)**_

KIARA'S POV:

_**The stars lean down to kiss you, **_

_**And I lie down awake and **_

_**Miss you, pour me a heavy **_

_**Dose of atmosphere**_

Taking a bite out of my toast, not savoring a bit of the taste, I felt nothing but pure loneliness. I sighed, staring down at my blue night-gown, which had frills at the end of each sleeve and where it had fallen to my knees.

My blonde hair was very messy, but I didn't fuss over it like I usually would. I didn't fix the smile fixed upon my face, surly, even though I could not see my face; my crystal blue eyes were showing pure sadness.

Why was I so sulky? Well, simply put, I miss looking into those green orbs, his smile; I could go on for all eternity. Harry Potter, he was the cause of my loneliness, since he was courting me. Even though he spent time with Hermione and Ron, making my heart flutter, he always made time for me. We walked in the moonlight together, and we even, when the Quidditch Pitch wasn't occupied, had flown around, our brooms dancing in unison.

He made my stomach fill with butterflies; every time he smiled it had made my stomach do a flip, it was almost impossible to forget about him. Every second, no matter how busy we were, doing homework, anything, and it was as if our minds sent messages to each other.

'_**Cause I'll dose off safe and **_

_**Soundly but I'll miss your **_

_**Arms around me, I'd send**_

_**A postcard to you dear**_

'_**Cause I wish you were **_

_**Here**_

I wasn't sure what I was doing, one moment I was in the kitchen eating, and now, mere moments later, I had ended up in my room, dressed for the day, showered, and all. I must have done that while my mind wandered, I told myself dismissively.

I walked to the window of my room; the crimson curtains covered the light that fought to get through, failing miserably. My hands rested upon the golden door-knob, turning it slowly. Eagerly, I stepped out onto the cold marble balcony, my feet were getting cold against the cold marble, but I paid no attention. Cold breezes made my hair sweep slightly; my rubber band fell out of my loose braid. I stared out into the sky, perhaps something would arrive by owl? I continued to stare intently out into the light blue sky; the sun was beginning to rise, warming my pale skin.

"Athena," I called out.

However, it had not occurred to me that I had not sent out my owl, nor was to be seen in the scenery; instead, I had awakened my owl from its slumber. Athena hooted from her cage next to my bed.

I should have known better, Harry's owl, Hedwig, would never be let out in his Uncle Vernon Dursley's house, I remember him saying that it was a living nightmare just being in their presence.

_**I'll watch the night turn **_

_**Light blue but it's the **_

_**Same without you because**_

_**It takes two to whisper quietly**_

I fell onto my bed, staring at my ceiling. I felt something hard under my head; it was the diary I kept under my pillow.

Pulling out, caressing it as I did so, the velvet diary that had my most cherished memories, flipping through the slightly old yellowed pages, and feeling warmth pour into me, reliving the memories as I read.

I remembered the first embarrassing moment at Hogwarts, yes; it felt kind of silly now, considering all that's happened.

_**The silence isn't so bad**_

_**Till' I look at my hands**_

'_**Cause the spaces between **_

_**My fingers are right where**_

_**Yours fit perfectly**_

The first entry read:

_Dear Diary, _

_ I had the most embarrassing moment I could ever have! _

_ You see, I was across the courtyard, and me, being the way I usually am, had my hands and bag filled with books, even with books that weren't on the list from the Hogwarts Letter. Pansy, my 'fellow' Slytherin, 'accidentally' bumped into me (she was jealous of how Draco flirted with me, but I would NEVER return those feelings, ugh), making all of my books fall. _

_ Everyone started to laugh at me, I wished so badly that I could just turn invisible! However, I soon regretted the thought, I heard Harry scold Pansy about it being on purpose. _

_ Next thing I knew, Harry was helping me pick up my books, I felt so much better. I snuck a look at him, and turned out (to my surprise), that he was staring back! I blushed, feeling a bit silly, and got back to picking up fallen papers. _

_ I got to a Potions paper, and his hand was already there! I had no idea! For a moment, just for a split second, I felt his soft touch, however, I didn't marvel if for long, so I wouldn't embarrass myself even further, I decided that I should remove my hand. As I did, I looked up again, catching those green orbs again, he too was flushed!_

_**I'll find repose in new ways**_

_**Though I haven't slept in two**_

_**Days 'Cause cold nostalgia **_

_**Chills me to the bone**_

I continued reading those moments, not knowing that I had drifted of onto a tranquil slumber.

I saw myself in my Hogwarts robes, I looked around, and I was outside Professor Snape's office.

"Hey, let's go watch Potty fail," said a boy (obviously a Slytherin), he was walking out of the classroom as well.

I guessed it was time for a Quidditch match, so grasping to what was going on; I followed the boy and his friends to the Pitch.

It had never occurred to me that it was around twilight.

_**But drenched in Vanilla Twilight**_

_**I'll sit on the front porch all night**_

_**Waist-deep in thought because **_

_**When I think of you I don't feel **_

_**So lonely**_

I stood out on the Pitch, awe-struck at the scenery. The sun was ready to set; the luminous vanilla light fell onto me. My blonde hair turned honey-colored. The slight breeze made it flow in the wind with my robes.

I looked to the front of me, Harry Potter stood gazing back to me, his expression was somewhere between scared and determined.

"Kiara," he had called out to me.

I answered eagerly, by running to him. As I abandoned the stands behind me, I heard some Slytherins say to me, "Don't go Kiara!"

I was famous among Slytherins, and obviously, they had not wanted to let me live the fairy tail I had always wanted – to be with Harry Potter.

_**I don't feel so alone**_

_**I don't feel so alone**_

_**As many times as I **_

_**Blink I'll think of **_

_**You tonight, I'll think**_

_**Of you tonight**_

My feet crunching through the lush green grass, I stood in front of Harry, he smiled serenely.

His face had a scarlet tinge to it, "Would you fancy a ride on my Firebolt?"

"Of course," I replied, turning scarlet myself.

Soon we were off on his broom, circling the Pitch, ignoring the troublesome students below us.

The wind blew my hair in my face, but clutching onto Harry, I had no fears of falling.

_**When violet eyes get brighter**_

_**And heavy wings grow lighter**_

_**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**_

_**And I'll forget the world I knew**_

_**But I swear I won't forget you**_

"Kiara, I really l –" Harry began, but he never got to finish.

Instead I was awakened by Edward, my butler, "Miss, it's time to head out to the Hogwarts Express."

As he cleared his throat to say more, I quickly grabbed my owl's cage, and the luggage that I had packed literally right after I came home from the previous year, I carried it downstairs, ignoring the attempts that maids and butlers trying to carry my luggage.

As soon as the car arrived at the station, I ran in, ignoring the world around me.

My bags were heavy, but they were carried at ease, I guess it was my eagerness of my loneliness of missing Harry all summer diminishing with my every step.

I boarded the train, heading down each compartment, faintly greeting people as they had greeted me, and came to the last compartment.

There Harry was, same glasses, same hair, as I was going to continue with my thoughts, Harry looked up at me, smiling widely.

He held out his arms, I abandoned my luggage, heading to the arms that were my refuge.

_**Oh, if my voice could **_

_**Reach back through the past**_

_**I'd whisper in your ear,**_

"_**Oh, darling I wish you were **_

_**Here."**_

I tripped, I panicked a little, but Harry's arms hoisted me up, I was blushing madly.

"Someone was a little too excited."

"Oh, Harry, I missed you the entire summer!" I exclaimed.

Harry them sat down, I followed suit, letting my head rest on his shoulder, his hand caressing my own, and the spaces in my hands that were destined to intertwine with his tingled with every touch.


End file.
